


Blood

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [27]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Blood

Now that he’s allowed himself to start contacting her and involving her in his cases, he’s not entirely sure how to stop.

On the one hand, it’s an enormous “eff you” to the powers that be, and he can’t believe he didn’t think to do it sooner.  _You don’t want us working together? Well, too bad. Because she’s damned good at her job, and beyond splitting us up as partners, there is not a single thing you can legitimately do to stop us from working together and consulting on each other’s cases._

On the other hand, well, sometimes it’s hard to find the line between “legitimate consult” and “needy.”

Still, she doesn’t seem to mind, reading his emailed field notes (which are so much easier to write, with her as the intended audience), and providing feedback that is thoughtful and more helpful than anything he could have hoped to receive from the agents he’s worked with these past few months.

So as he’s crouching in a field in the middle of the night, choking and sputtering after being sprayed with god knows what, is there really any question as to whom he’s going to call?

“Hello?” comes the sleepy voice at the other end of the line.

“Scully,” he gasps, coughing. “I need your help.”

“Mulder? What’s wrong, what’s going on?” He can’t respond until his coughing fit subsides, and he can hear the worry in her voice. “Mulder, are you all right?”

“I don’t know,” he says finally, sucking in clear air and hoping it’ll help. “I’ve just been sprayed with something. I think it’s LSDM.”

“What?! Where are you?”

“I’m in a field, in Franklin,” he says before lapsing into another coughing fit.

“Okay, I’m… I’m on my way. Can you get yourself to a hospital? Do you need me to call an ambulance?”

“No, I’m…” He blinks, looking around and feeling himself calm down somewhat. “I think I’m okay to drive. I just don’t trust anybody else with this. I don’t know who’s in on what’s being done to the crops here. I don’t want anybody but you in charge of my blood tests, all right?”

He hears rustling, as if she’s moving around while holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear. “Hang on, Mulder. I’m on my way.”


End file.
